


The Cat and the Canary

by KonstantineXIII



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bumbleby - Freeform, Domme!Blake, F/F, Flogging, Gags, Sex, Strap-Ons, Sub!Yang, Tumblr dared me, you get the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonstantineXIII/pseuds/KonstantineXIII
Summary: To Blake, it was understandable that people would be blinded by Yang. She was hypnotizing. But few, very few, people ever wondered how a flame so bright stayed lit. So few understood that a flame needed fuel.





	The Cat and the Canary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a world where Beacon never fell, Adam was just a shitty ex, and everyone's a Huntress as usual. 
> 
>  
> 
> BDSM - Bible Discussion/Study Meeting

To anyone with eyes, Yang was fire. Flame. In motion, she twisted with a burning tongue of impossible unpredictability, setting fires to everything she touched. In the way she talked; fought; walked; argued; laughed. She crackled with joy. Cunning in lightning quick strokes of humor and shimmering mirth. In quiet, she was warmth and campfire serenity. Even in stillness, she was sparks too close to a haystack.

To anyone who saw her, Yang was the brightest star in the sky. Thousands of miles couldn’t separate her light from observation. It was impossible to miss her by looks alone, much less those fortunate enough to have her warmth cast upon them.

To Blake, it was understandable that people would be blinded by Yang. She was hypnotizing. But few, very few, people ever wondered how a flame so bright stayed lit. So few understood that a flame needed fuel. And of the few, only one knew what fuel Yang needed.

“Open,” she whispered.

Yang opened her mouth, her throat flexing as she swallowed back the built saliva welling up.

Blake smiled gently, freely. Yang was blindfolded already, and Blake felt the room’s stifling calm slide over her skin at Yang’s compliance. A soft clink of metal, and Blake brought the small spider gag to the blonde’s mouth, fitting it between her neat rows of teeth and admiring the wet gloss of Yang’s twitching tongue. She liked the gentle sounds of the metal against Yang’s teeth.

She walked around to buckle it under Yang’s bound hair, her eyes roving over the girl’s bare form on her knees. Blake smiled.

She squatted momentarily to cinch a lanyard to one of Yang’s rope-tied wrists, pressing the attached bell into her hand. Blake leaned forward to place an indulgent kiss to Yang’s trapezius, the blonde’s entire core flexing as she forced herself not to shudder.

“Show me,”

Yang hesitated, Blake understanding. Yang was fighting a desperate need to slip deep into subspace. While still in her right mind, an inherent part of her knew that ringing the bell meant everything would stop.

A quiet burble of the inner ball clinking against the outer shell, and Blake nodded, satisfied. She stood.

And planted a heeled boot squarely on Yang’s chest, firmly guiding her to bend at the waist. Blake hummed as she prodded Yang over the next several minutes, correcting her positioning until Yang was where she wanted her.

“Beautiful,” she murmurred.

Yang was sitting up, her knees spread but legs folded under her. Her head was tipped upwards, but her attempts to contain her saliva were useless. It spilled down her chin, hot and wet, cooling rapidly as it traced the curve of her own throat.

Blake took Yang’s jaw in her hand. “Messy girl,” she hummed, pleased. She let her go and gave Yang a slap to the cheek, gentle all things considered.

Yang whimpered, her first noise of the night.

Blake frowned, “Patience,” her tone was hard, and her amber eyes relished the effect her cruel syllables had on Yang’s body. She was already wet, her slick sex shining in painful exposure. But Blake wouldn’t be touching her there for a long while yet.

Which Yang knew.

She crossed to the bed and the layout of pre-selected toys she’d chosen. She picked up her absolute favorite accessory and the lube. She turned back to the foot of her bed and brought the butt plug to Yang’s mouth, her white teeth careful not to grind into the metal of her gag.

“Lift your head. Let me see your tongue,”

Instant compliance.

Blake hummed, placing the heavy metal plug in the curve of Yang’s tongue, pushing it into her mouth. Every now and again, Blake pushed too far, Yang’s entire body coiling as she gagged. She fucked Yang’s mouth for a moment before removing it.

“That’s it, good girl,” she purred, trailing a finger over Yang’s muscular shoulder. She traced a nail dangerously slowly down her back, curving leisurely to the top of Yang’s firm cheeks. Blake used her free hand to pump lube onto her fingers, dipping to play at Yang’s rear entrance efficiently. It was disciplined and quick, nearly sexless in execution.

One finger pressed along the ring of muscle, then a short dip into her entrance. A few more circles of massage, and the finger slipped in, lube wetting the process. One easily became two as Yang’s body recognized what was happening and relaxed.

When Blake started to work the plug into her, Yang’s back tensed, her legs flexing as if to lift herself into a better position.

Blake froze, her voice icy in sharp command, “Stop that,”

Yang immediately ceased, her physique halting as a self-loathing whine slipped from her throat. In Yang’s pause, Blake pushed the widest part of the plug into her, and Yang’s entire figure relaxed in realized relief.

Blake tapped at the jewel in the plug and watched Yang’s muscular form ratchet into pleasure. She slipped her hand to palm at Yang’s rear, caressing and squeezing. Suddenly, she reared back and slapped at Yang’s ass, the blonde nearly letting loose the moan Blake heard her choke on. She grinned, her cheeks flushing with the trip. Blake repeated the motion, toying with Yang’s plug and spanking her in arrhythmic patterns. A drop of sweat beaded at Yang’s temple, and Blake bit her lip, needing to ground herself before she lost patience and fucked Yang into the ground. She could already smell her sex in cloying waves.

Instead, she leaned closer, allowing Yang to feel her body heat against her back, breath ghosting over her neck.

“What a sweet girl, behaving so well for me,”

Yang was mostly muscle, and watching her shiver was a testament to her hours in a gym. Yang’s nipples were tight and peaked, straining and waiting. Blake smiled at the blonde’s confusion. Yang knew she had skipped a step. The girl unconsciously tightened her shoulders, breasts subtly arching forwards in need. It was understandable. Yang loved her nipples played with, and Blake loved to play with them. By now, she usually had them in clamps. Still, Blake hadn’t anticipated the movement.

“You’re squirming tonight, baby. You’re really that desperate?” she gave an amused hum. “When we both know you won’t be coming for another hour?”

Yang looked like she were vibrating with frustration, and Blake felt that familiar thrill drop to her sex.

“Nod,” Blake narrowed her eyes. Yang dipped her head down, drool spilling, red flushing Yang’s cheeks and ears in humiliation. Blake’s eyes eased at the display, and she took steps back toward the bed to select a standard flogger. Light, suede, and sure to spray a beautiful red over Yang.

“It’s been 30 minutes, sweet girl,” Blake crooned, “And it’ll be 15 more minutes before you get to move from that spot,” she trailed the tendrils of the flogger over Yang’s shoulder tenderly. “Every thirty seconds,” she promised lightly, “If you move, we start over,”

Blake visciously grabbed Yang’s thick golden pony tail, “If you make a sound, we start over,”

She wrenched Yang’s head back, the lily white of Yang’s normally-hidden neck exposed, “If you cum,” Blake iced dangerously, “I will edge you for a week. And we start over,”

She let it sink in; watched it dissolve the tension in Yang’s shoulders, her breasts heaving over labored breaths.

“Good girl,” Blake smiled, “Keep your head back and don’t move until I tell you to,” she commanded quietly.

Blake quietly dropped to her knees in front of Yang’s perfectly perched form, far away enough to start her practice swings. She picked up a circular twirl of the flogger, knowing Yang could hear the familiar swish through the air. Knowing it would tighten Yang’s stomach in tension. Make her sex clench. Make her feel the plug in her ass.

A skilled flogger could strike slowly and precisely in a simple, devastating rhythm. Amateurs went hard and fast, more a bad porno’s dungeon whip-master with a sick idea of pace than anything. Blake was no amateur. She switched her wrist’s movement to combine with a fluid shift of her elbow into a figure eight, and set to work. She glanced at the clock in her room.

30 seconds.

The flogger caught Yang’s nipples and breast in the downward stroke, crossing her body to lash at her spread thigh. Blake brought it circling back to the other breast, it’s final stroke to Yang’s opposite inner thigh. One.

Yang’s body jumped helplessly, better behaved than to speak, but her breath pitched high in a would-be whine.

“Come on,” Blake cooed, “Be my sweet girl. You can do it, baby,”

Before Yang’s figure cooled, Blake started in again. 30 seconds on the clock, she brought the flogger back in contact with Yang’s front, careful to avoid her stomach or sex.

At 30 seconds, Blake found the delicious smarting shadow blush into Yang’s tanned skin, and it brought her pulsing cunt to pounding need. 30 seconds later, Blake started up again, Yang spasming in confused relief and pain.

Pain.

Yang needed pain. Needed it to soak into her skin; her bones; her very soul. And Blake needed to give it to her. Needed to feel the power course through her veins; needed to know Yang loved it just as much as she did.

By the time Yang’s front and inner thighs were bright red, Blake was nearly ready to come. Yang’s sex was convulsing, cum coating her entire sex, a silvery slip of it dripping to the floor.

Blake dropped the flogger and stood quickly to take Yang’s head in her hand, eyes taking in the hint of dryness in her bottom lip, the flush of her cheeks.

“What a sweet girl, baby,” she crooned, Yang’s panting scorching against her wrist, “But you better fix your posture before I make you,”

Before Yang could collect herself, Blake stood, not watching the snap of Yang’s back into a ramrod tightness.

She didn’t bother with anything too large or intricate. A strap on harness slid up her legs, a nicely-sized dildo fitted through the ring at her hips. She picked up the bottle of water from the bedside table and turned back to Yang’s postured form.

Blake let out an audible hum of approval, her heels scraping the carpet as she circled Yang in nerve-wracking steps, “Better, baby. Head back. Swallow what I give you,”

The water she poured into Yang’s mouth was too much, and Yang struggled to contain it without the use of her jaws or lips. Blake’s heart twisted, her cunt shivering an echo through her entire body as she watched Yang’s throat flex. Still, she streamed water into Yang’s mouth, poured it over her face and into her hair. The second it touched the skin of her shoulders, it sizzled gently.

Blake pursed her lips. She worked her jaw, gathering saliva and letting it spill into her hand to work over the cock at her waist. She eyed Yang’s quivering, wet body entirely at her disposal.

“Messy girl. You seem to like making messes tonight,” she recapped the bottle, tossing it to the bed and threading a hand through Yang’s hair underneath her ponytail, “You’re impatient. Which means this is going to go on for a while longer. Now relax, and remember than you earned this, ”

The dildo met Yang’s tongue without the resistance of her teeth, fitting neatly through the ring of her gag. With only her tongue as her utility, Yang did her best to work around the dildo’s head. Blake bit her own lip, trying to ground herself as much as possible and watch closely.

She cradled Yang’s sharp jawline with her other hand and moved her hips minutely, dipping into Yang’s throat easily. Her heart rate tripled, her stomach dropping at the visual. Yang’s mouth was just so, so pretty. Her throat relaxed, her pulse a deep-beating flutter at Blake’s fingertips.

Blake worked the dildo into Yang’s throat in progressively deep pauses of rhythm. The ears on her head were swiveled and perked at the pornographic sounds clunking and sucking through Yang’s throat. It was power incarnate.

A rough series of chokes, and Blake immediately pulled out, letting Yang breathe. She pushed back in, frowning when it happens again. She tightens her fist in the golden hair.

“Baby, breathe through your nose,” she commands, perching the dildo on the flat of Yang’s tongue. A high, pathetic whine wrenched out of Yang, and Blake’s cunt spasmed.

“Behave, girl,” it was sharp, grounding, and accompanied by a continuation of throat fucking.

“You’ve been good, but you’re in very dangerous territory. I might just have you posture for me and send you to bed. What if I spank you and tell you that the only way you can come if from what’s already inside of you?”

It’s a cool monologue, Blake’s dick coming back with thick strings of saliva as Yang reflexively drools. At Blake’s last threat, she whines and chokes on a half-fucked cry at the idea. Just having her ass filled is not enough for her to come. Though now, if Blake were to tap at Yang’s clit and give her permission, there was a good chance she’d come.

But that wasn’t the plan.

“Big breath,” Blake whispered.

One last deep lunge into Yang’s throat, and Blake held it for longer than all of the others. Her amber eyes drank in the bubbled spit. She reveled in Yang’s broken posture, how she was straining forward to accommodate her punishment.

When her face had reddened, Blake pulled her hips back. Yang sucked air in through her mouth, tongue laving at the ropes of spit. Blake nearly groaned her approval. Instead, she unwound her hand from Yang’s hair. She stepped around her quickly, unbuckling the gag.

Blake removed the metal bit gently, Yang’s mouth closing in a slow, sore contracting of what must be screaming joints. She licked her lips, whetting her drying mouth with rasping breaths.

“You did so well. My sweet girl,” Blake brushed her nose through Yang’s hair, “My sweet, sweet girl. Get on your stomach. Keep your knees under you,”

Yang’s sensitive breasts hit the carpet floor, and she exhaled in painful relief. Blake smiled, settling on her knees behind her and palming Yang’s ass.

“Good,”

She pressed a thumb against the jewel and circled the rim, shifting it inside the blonde teasingly. Yang was so wet, her single spider’s web of cum had dripped into a thick string, spread messily along her inner thigh. Her cunt was soaked.

Blake’s free hand gripped at Yang’s hip, dragging her backwards, her hips higher. She was very aware that any shift caused friction to Yang’s chest.

“Let me hear you, sweet girl,”

And then she pushed inside Yang’s glistening pussy. Yang immediately cried out, relief and pain and praise and plead all rolled into one. Music. Absolute song. Blake rolled her hips just how Yang liked it. Long, big strokes with hard, punishing thrusts and dragging, mean, pulls out. All at a tempo just a slightly faster than someone might make love to.

If Blake had wanted to make her come five minutes later, she would speed up. But as it was, she wanted Yang to come. Now.

And mewling, gasping, out of her mind with need, Yang asked in desperate melody.

“M-ma’am,” she rasped, her voice a wreck, “Ma’am, ma’am, please, I- ah!”

“Come, sweet girl,”

Yang’s entire body coiled and snapped, Blake’s hips stuttering at the vice of Yang’s cunt around her thrusting cock. She persevered, moving both of her hands to Yang’s over-heated hips and rising on her toes, the lift changing the angle slightly, fucking Yang in bruising snaps of her hips.

Yang thrashed against the carpet, her orgasm immediately lifting off again before it settled. Blake purred. When Yang unraveled from her second high, her body was relaxed, nearly limp and threatening to slid down to her stomach.

Blake reached around, two fingers pressing too-hard on Yang’s clit, forcing her hips to stay up. Yang moaned breathlessly, her hands clenching, shoulder blades twisting.

Blake carried on with her thrusting, Yang pushing backwards into her. She circled Yang’s clit in aberrant, random bursts, confusing Yang’s body. After this, Blake abandoned the movement entirely, Yang whining mournfully. Blake smiles, spanking her sharply.

“You’re complaining?”

“N-No Ma’am,” Yang whimpers immediately, reflexively.

“Do you want to come again?”

“Yes,” she gasps, “Please. Ma’am,”

Blake toys at Yang’s ass, pulling and playing at her plug, and Yang gives a particularly hard jerk backwards. Blake’s abdominals start to feel the stress of her continued thrusts, but she finds the reward so much sweeter.

Alternating her thrusts with the butt plug’s, Yang winds up quickly and largely, and comes again. Her body is relaxed and pliant, her mind obliterated in the subspace of her head. At this point, Blake most likely could replace the plug with the dildo and wring out another orgasm and Yang wouldn’t mind at all.

But she wanted something else.

She pulls out, dildo and plug both, and gently guides Yang to lie flat on the floor, the blonde’s body naturally giving in. Blake rids herself of the harness and unties Yang’s wrists, taking a knee and rolling her girl over onto her back. Thankfully, Yang instinctively assists her. She quickly but gently unties Yang’s hair, allowing her to put her head down.

She spreads Yang’s legs and settles on her stomach with a final sigh.

“You’ve done so well, sweet girl,” Blake kisses Yang’s thigh, “One more and we’re done,”

Yang’s clit is swollen and needy from her earlier toying, and Blake’s mouth is absolutely watering. Her heightened senses allow her drown in Yang’s scent, and she closes her eyes in pursuance of full submersion.

Softly, she leans forward and laps at Yang’s sex, cleaning her as best she can. Leisurely and languidly. She makes her way to Yang’s clit, suckling tenderly, laving her tongue over it in kind figure eights, pressing firmly.

She feels Yang shift, a hand settling between her ears.

It feels quick to Blake, but Yang had always liked the tender rhythms better than wild tracings. She winds up, and up, and up, and finally breaks with a slightly pained cry of Blake’s name.

And then it’s over.

Blake kisses her way up Yang’s body, and tucks against one side, freeing one hand.

The moment the blindfold is tugged up and away, amethyst gems are sparkling tiredly at her.

“Hi,” Blake smiles, nosing Yang’s cheek softly, “How are you feeling? Can you stand and get in bed?”

Yang breathes deeply, a smile curling her mouth. She blinks slowly before nodding.

Blake stands in easy paces of movement, helping Yang take the two necessary steps to bed and getting her settled in. She reaches for the bottle of water she had thrown and handed it back.

“Finish this and take that off, okay? Be right back,”

Yang nods, re-acclimating to the world sluggishly.

When Blake returns to the bedroom, it’s with a warm towel and a wet washcloth. Yang nearly curls into herself in excitement and Blake laughs. She pressed the dryer-fresh towel on top of Yang, who inhales like an addict and wiggles delightedly. Blake rolls her eyes and slips into bed beside her, starting to wipe at Yang’s mouth, throat, and collar bones. She finally cleans Yang between the legs carefully and tosses the cloth away.

Yang hands her the collar she’d removed from herself, and Blake sets it on her nightstand. She relaxes onto one propped elbow, watching Yang wrinkle her nose and blink as if waking.

Her blonde hair splays wildly across the sheets, and her head swivels to meet Blake’s warm eyes.

“Hiya, Kitten,” she says hoarsely.

Blake smiles, moving to slot herself against Yang’s amazing heat. She rubs her nose against Yang’s and lets the trapped purr in her chest thrum loudly into the quiet room.

Yang hums deeply, mocking and affectionate, pressing her lips to Blake’s sweetly. Blake’s ears flick and flatten in her contained expression of happiness. The purring resides as their kiss deepens.

After a while, they separate.

“How do you feel?” Blake asks. Yang sighs contentedly, stretching.

“Hungry. I want pizza and for you to play with my hair,”

“Demanding,” Blake teases. Already, Yang’s flames are returning. Her energy will build back up and return her to equilibrium within a few minutes. The bounce-back always amazed Blake, if not made her a little mournful for such a short period of aftercare.

“Well, you’ve used up most of the demanding quota,” Yang smiled, scrunching her nose, “Gotta get some in when I can,”

“I’ll remember that,” Blake coys, “When Yang is demanding, it’s all a show for the purposes of quota-fulfillment. Got it,”

Yang laughs, big and full, pressing another kiss to Blake’s lips.

“See? I’m not a complicated gal,” she winks, “Unlike yourself,”

Blake raises an eyebrow.

Yang grins, “See? Mysterious. But the biggest mystery here is how you can hold on so long without getting off. I think most people would just combust when confronted with a Yang-bang,”

Her eyebrows dance, and Blake forgets herself enough to snort a laugh. Her heart thrums happily in her chest.

“I can wait,” she murmurs in reply, nose touching Yang’s shortly, “Domming you for so long. You get the Yang-of-it,”

She curls her nose as Yang grins wildly, her vivid lilac eyes thrilled through.

“I knew we were meant to be,” she sighed generously, “ _This_ is true aftercare. Puns and one-sided unresolved sexual tension,”

Blake smiled slightly, rolling her eyes and rallying. She slipped a bare leg over Yang’s hips, sitting up to straddle the blonde.

“You know how I hate leaving things half-way done,” she curled laconically.

Yang grinned, palms sliding up and down Blake’s smooth, pale thighs, “Tell me about it,” she said, “You left me for two months because you wanted to track down the last member of that Vacuo gang,”

Blake only hummed, balancing herself with one hand on Yang’s sculpted abdomen, the other tweaking her own nipple.

Yang bit her lip, a hand creeping.

“Can I?”

Blake shot her a sultry, empty look. She grabbed the hand, twisting it and positioning two fingers where she wanted them.

“Just watch,”

Blake’s ears pressed to her head as Yang’s long, thin fingers finally filled her. She’d been feeling the pressure for days. She absolutely loved topping Yang, but it’d been long enough that she didn’t trust herself to build an orgasm into their scene.

Eyes closed, Blake sighed, her ears lifting. Slowly, she lifted and curled her body, sliding back down. It was pure bliss. She rode Yang’s fingers with neat repetition, opening her eyes when Yang sat up with her.

The lilac had bled into violet, Yang’s gaze hungry and devouring. Blake slipped her arms around the woman, pressing her breasts into her briefly. Yang’s tongue flicked out, and she gave a tentative twitch of her fingers inside Blake. The brunette huffed a laugh at Yang’s impatience but kissed her regardless.

Yang breathed through the kiss in relief, taking this for assent. She readjusted, curving her hand and curling her fingers inside Blake’s sucking heat. The heel of her palm crushed Blake’s clit, and Yang beckoned to her from within in time with Blake’s own thrusts.

Blake sweated gently against her, Yang’s body temperature rising.

“Yang-,” Blake broke, her brow furrowing. The blonde went soft and excited, mouth latching onto a heaving breast. Blake writhed and worked, her cunt filled and satisfied, pleasure raking up and down her spine.

Yang’s mouth was hot on her nipple, her no-doubt tired tongue lazy against the peak. But it was when Yang’s free hand came up to tickle at the base of one of her ears did Blake feel herself tip over the edge.

She came in a silent shatter of delicious tension. Her entire body pulled taught as _Yang Yang Yang Yang_ thrummed in electric bursts through her senses. She was drunk and flying high, and all with the clarity to feel Yang’s grinning kisses pressing into her neck.

In glorious moments later, Blake came back down, happy and slumped onto Yang’s shoulder, the blonde having chased her mouth. They exchanged slow, tired kisses. Blake jumped, Yang having twitched her fingers cheekily, still sheathed inside the Faunus.

Blake groaned, smacking Yang’s shoulder in half-hearted reprimand.

“How hungry are you?”

Yang removed her fingers from inside Blake, holding the shining, silvery fingers up to Blake’s eyeline.

“Depends. Think this constitutes a meal?”

Blake huffs, slapping at Yang again.

“I guess that’d explain why _I’m_ not hungry,”

Yang laughed, pleased. She laid back down, taking Blake with her in a cuddle.

“We haven’t eaten since lunch, Kitten. We need at least a late-late dinner,”

Blake sighs, nodding. She kisses Yang’s shoulder once before pushing up to hover over her.

“This doesn’t mean you get to answer the delivery guy shirtless. Put clothes on or you forfeit eating,”

“That happened like one time,”

Blake lifted a contradictory brow.

“Fine! Like twice, but fine! Shirts gets service,”

Blake smiled, tapping the blonde’s cheek.

“Good girl,” she hummed.

Yang burst out laughing.

“Oh, shut the fuck up,”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this was an absolute pleasure.   
> If you read it, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> With Love,  
> K


End file.
